Tears of Ice
by yamitamashii
Summary: What happens when Misao runs away from the Aoyia and meets Soujirou along the way?
1. Running Away

Tears of Ice  
  
" No!" Misao shouted. This was the first time she had actually shouted at Aoshi. " I won't do what your telling me! Why do you always treat me like a kid?! I'm not a kid anymore! Can't you see? I've been trying to act all mature just so you can see how much I've changed! I'm not that little kid anymore!!! Why do you not notice anything I say to you? You never even show your emotions! How am I supposed to love you when you don't even look at me!!? How? Everybody knows I love you!! Maybe even the Devil knows!! Why don't you?" These rush of words surprised Aoshi. It surprised him even more that Misao had actually said no to him. Well, he did arrange a marriage, but that wsn't the point. The point was for her to get the fact that girls can't be ninja's, especially when they're as young as Misao. " Do you not care? Can't you see that I'm trying to act all grown up?? Do you no why? Because I wanted you to think that I was mature enough for you! Well guess what? I HATE YOU AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!"  
Misao.  
  
I felt my lower lip tremble. No! Please don't let me cry in front of Aoshi - sama! He already hates me enough. But my eyes wouldn't listen to my brain and I fell in a heap on the ground, sobbing. More and more tears were sliding down my cheeks and hitting the floor like tears of ice, so cold. Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why? I didn't even know what I was doing anymore, just that I was running upstairs and packing my bags. I was gonna do what I told Aoshi, I would leave the Aoyia and never come back.  
  
Normal.  
  
Misao grabbed her clothes and kunai, then went downstairs and grabbed as much food as possible. Without even looking back she put this in a bag and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Aoshi looked at the door and sighed, a bit startled to hear Okina's voice. " You knew this was going to happen someday, didn't you?" Aoshi nodded. " But I really do care for her."  
  
(Somewhere with a lot of trees, u imagine ^_^)  
  
Sojirou walks ahead, even though his legs are sore and his feet are bruised. I've been wandering for 2 years now, and I still haven't found anything at all about. anything, he thinks to himself. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize a girl running toward him, knocking him down hard on the ground. " Itai." He mutters. " Gomen, miss! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" "Watch where your going!" she screamed taking out several kunai. Sojirou just smiled. " Yes, yes. I should watch where I'm going next time." Misao glares at him, a little confused. Huh? What'd he say that for? And by the way he looks really familiar. " I've meet you before!!!" Misao screeches in the poor boy's ear. Isn't she that little girl that was with Kenshin on when I fought him? thinks Soujirou. " Heheh, well aren't you. Makamachi Misao?" Soujirou asks politely. "Yes -" replies Misao and you are.? Oh wait! I know who you are!!!! Your Teken! Teken no Soujirou! Member of the Jupan Gata! I will kill you!!!" cries Misao. Soujirou sweet drops. " I'm just a rurouni now! No longer a Teken!" stammers Soujirou, thinking what Misao would do, probably just continue killing him. " Oh," mutters Misao, putting her kunai away. " Well, in that case Sou- chan, I can go with you!" came Misao's cheerful voice. " Y- you come, with me??" mutters the very surprised Soujirou, still a smile plastered to his face. I thought she was gonna kill me for sure. "Yep!" says a very cheerful Misao. "But I thought you lived in the Aoyia, with Aoshi and the other Owanbashi members!" Obviously he had said the wrong thing for Misao turned red. "What do you think I am? A weak little baby!!?? Huh, huh??? I can take care of myself, I don't need to always count on those people!" " I never said that Misao. and I never would." " Yeah right!" was his only response. 


	2. Fighting

Soujirou had no choice but to except her to go with him on his so called "journey" but he really had no where to go. So they spent their nights in an abandoned barns and any shelter they could get for the night, which sometimes meant outside. They mainly ate stuff they could catch, and occasionally, when they had the money that they got from odd jobs, some beef stew. "Soujirou," started Misao. "Why do you smile so much?" "Oh ummmm. it's just a habit I guess." But Misao wasn't listening anymore, she was looking in front of her with such a look of disgust it might as well have scared Shishio to death. Soujirou followed her gaze to a bulky looking man cowering over a small child, who was whimpering. Misao already had her kunai out and ran full speed to where they two were. Soujirou, of course, followed. As they got closer they heard bits of the conversation. "Give me all the money and food you have!" screamed the man. "B-but ma will g-get m- m-mad at m-me. And it's m- my f- f- food, s-s-s-sir." the little girl stammered. "WELL NOW IT'S NOT!!!" the man roared and slapped the girl. She fell to the ground with a little squeak. A town citizen rushed to help the poor girl up while Misao rushed to the man. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??? IT'S HER FOOD SO BACK OFF!!!! LEAVE THIS TOWN ALONE OR YOU'LL HAV ETO GO THROGH ME FIRST!!!" "Why would I be scared of a wimp like you?! But this little "wimpy" girl is also very fine, so if you come home with me, then I'll spare your life, just this once." And the man grinned, showing his missing teeth. "I'D NEVER GO HOME WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!" the angry Misao screamed, disgusted. "Hmm, I'll make you a bet then. You fight me and if you win, then I'll give this stupid girl back her food, and if you lose, then you'll go home with me. And trust me, you won't have a choice." He snarled. "Deal," said Misao through gritted teeth.  
  
Soujirou took a deep breath. He wasn't sure Misao was going to win. Even though she was strong, the man in front of her was way stronger. Almost the entire town had gathered around to watch the fight. Somebody was holding up a red flag. They raised it above their head, then brought it down with so much force that the whold entire area was covered in a cloud of dust. When the dust disappeared, you could see Misao trying with all her might to keep a sword from slicing her head off. The man grinned evilly and applied more weight on his sword, bringing the sword closer to her neck. Suddenly, she jumped up in the air and threw her kunai at him with pinpoint perfection. The man was pinned to a wall while Misao let out her anger and started striking at him. "THAT'S FOR STEALING THAT POOR GIRL'S FOOD!!" she screeched, kunai flying everywhere. "THAT'S FOR KNOCKING HER ON THE GROUND!!" She screamed sending another set of kunai his way. You would've thought that the man would've been dead by now, but he broke free of the kunai pinning him to the wall and roared, scaring half the crowd away. "YOU THINK A STUPID LITTLE WIMP CAN STOP ME??!! YOU ARE WRONG!! I AM MUCH TOO POWERFUL!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!" and with that said he threw his sword down with amazing speed, sending sand flying everywhere from the force of it. Misao saw the sword at the tip of her nose, and then, then, she was.  
  
A/N : Well I hope you like the story so far, see this is my first fanfic so plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssseeeee don't flame me!! I no it's not that good and sorry for not an A/N earlier because I was really frustrated with my account thingy and I couldn't get it to work so I was too lazy to put an A/N.^ ^ Hope you enjoy the ficcy!! 


	3. A New Beginning

A/N - I no, I no I spelled lots of stuff wrong and grammar was pretty bad and chapters were short but I'm feeling really bored so I'll just create another chapter. K? k lol enjoy the fic!! ______________________________________________________________________ . "YOU THINK A STUPID LITTLE WIMP CAN STOP ME??!! YOU ARE WRONG!! I AM MUCH TOO POWERFUL!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!" and with that said he threw his sword down with amazing speed, sending sand flying everywhere from the force of it. Misao saw the sword at the tip of her nose, and then, then, she was. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
.flying? It seemed like it because the wind was in her hair and she was no longer on the ground. Am I dead? she wondered. Suddenly, everything came to a stop and her stomach did a flip. She lay down for a second, trying not to throw up. She opened one eye to see a very pale looking Soujirou, but same as always, with a smile stuck to his innocent face. She opened the other and tried to get up, but figured out she couldn't.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Misao! I didn't mean to stop so suddenly!" cried a now very, very pale Soujirou. "Are you hurt?"  
"After all this you're asking me if I'm hurt???!!!" Misao meant to scream but her voice came a little to hoarse. "OOOOwww!! I think you broke my leg!!" she cried.  
Soujirou's face, if it could be, turned an even whiter color. "See??!! I knew you shouldn't be traveling with me!!!" cried the panic stricken Soujirou. The smile, somehow, wasn't there anymore. "M-misao, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the doctor? Does it hurt really badly? Answer me please??? I'm so very sorry!!" Misao looked a bit surprised. " S- soujirou, you lost that smile! I was just kidding! I mean, it just hurt and - " She paused. "Do you really care that much about me? I mean I never saw you with out that smile on your face." Misao whispered.  
Soujirou was a bit taken a back by the question. "Ummm- well yeah, I really thought you were hurt and if you were I'd run 1 million miles to get you to the hospital." Soujirou was more taken back from the words that were spilling form his mouth. Where did that come from??!! He thought as Misao's eyes grew very wide. "R- really?? I mean would you really run a million miles for me??" "Yea."  
Then, suddenly, as if it were just the right thing to do, Misao leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, not caring for the pain in her leg. And suddenly it didn't matter anymore because Misao was pretty sure that Sojirou was worth all the pain in the world. Soujirou stayed up the whole night, thinking about that hug. No ones ever hugged me before. and why is she doing this? Traveling with me when she knows I'm the Tenken, when she knows I can kill people in two seconds? And would I really run a million miles to get to her? And the answer came almost instantly. Yes.  
  
Misao was also awake thinking about what Soujirou had said. "I'd run a milion miles if you were hurt." Aoshi would've just said," Okon, Omasu, take her to a doctor." Misao was almost sure that if she died Aoshi wouldn't care while Soujirou would probably do everything he could before she died. Tears slid down her cheeks just thinking of that. How could she have loved somebody who had never loved her probably never would? Aoshi probably thought she was just a stupid little girl that was to weak to become anything so he just heartlessly tried to marry her off. I never want to see his face again, she thought.  
  
Soujirou woke up to birds chirping happily and the sun shinning in his eyes. He yawned and quickly got dressed. Then went to wake Misao up. "Good morning! Time to get up and start a new day!" said the happy Soujirou. Misao wasn't happy though. " Go away," she mumbled. "Wake me up in five minutes."  
  
(5 min later)  
  
"Misao wake up!" "Wake me up in ten minutes!! I promise I'll get up!"  
  
(10 min later)  
  
"Misao wake up already!" No reply came. "Misao?" Soujirou stepped over to her and noticed that she was hiding under the covers, sound a sleep. "Misao!! Get up!" Soujirou whispered. "No! Wait give me 20 more minutes.." Misao muttered as her voice trailed off. Soujirou rolled his eyes and got up. Now how can I get her to wake up? He wondered. Then, suddenly a plan developed in his mind.  
  
(5min later. The scene you see: Soujirou walking in with a bucket of stream water that's been chilled from the night before.)  
  
"Misao," Soujirou started with an all too sweet voice. "Will you be so kind to wake up? This is the third time I've had to ask you." " No, no just give me 1 more hour. AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Misao screamed as the bucket of water was dumped on her face. "What did you do that for??!!?" She screamed. "Well you wouldn't wake up," muttered Soujirou in an all to innocent voice. "Why do you have to smile so much??" Misao whined. "It keeps me form beating you up!! It's almost like in trying to beat up a little boy!" "Hey." muttered Soujirou. And so that's how this morning started for them.  
  
"Hey Soujirou!! Look over there! It's that new restaurant everyone's been talking about!" Soujirou wanted to know who "everybody" was but decided not to ask. "Soujirou!" she started, and evil glint in her eye. "Since you dumped water on me this morning, you have to pay me back!! Ha! We're going to eat in this restaurant!" Soujirou was less than happy but he decided it was worth it to keep Misao happy. "Fine then, heheh, let's go." Misao skipped over to the restaurant with Soujirou lagging behind her. When Misao got there, she saw a huge sign that said  
Workers needed! Good pay and eat!  
Please come to the front desk if you  
Want to be hired at the Sonaraet!  
  
"Soujirou!!" Why don't we work here? It'll be so fun!!" Misao cried when Soujirou finished reading the sign. Soujirou wasn't so sure, but he didn't want to upset Misao, so he couldn't do anything but nod his head. (Poor Soujirou^^) "Ummm. Okay, but I thought we were only coming here to eat." He muttered, hoping for a way out of taking the job. "Ihave it all planned out!" Said the now very enthusiastic Misao. "First we'll eat, the we'll ask for the job. It's not that hard." "'kay, whatever you say."  
  
A/N hihihi it's me again!!^^ I know this was probably the longest chapter even though its still very very short but I just figured out that I can't write very long chappies. Very sorry! ^^ Yea I was bored when I started this chapter and very rushed when I tried to write it. Stupid school. anyway hope you enjoyed it!! O yea, and please submit lots of reviews! ^_~* 


	4. Sorry! Authors note

HI!!!! Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very very sorry I haven't updated!!! Its just that I was trying to balance school, Chinese school, piano, and violin and alllllllllllll that homework!!!! I had no time to write the fic!! And I got grounded for a B-!! That sux so bad! Im supposed to be grounded right now but lets not talk bout that.. Heheh well got to go before my parents find out im on the comp. Ja ne! 


End file.
